the Silverwing
by Gemstone1225
Summary: Thalia Redne has never been a normal child. For the past thirteen years, she has been wandering between worlds, all of which where she doesn't belong. Does Thalia truly belong anywhere? But now she has to throw aside her differences and go on a life-threatening quest with her best friends Pippin and Ray. Will they be too late? And will Thalia finally find somewhere she belongs?
1. The Beginning (Very Original)

**Hey my wonderful readers! This story was inspired when I did not feel loved when I read my sister's fanfic. If you've read the story with Moon, Blaze, and Star, yeah, I'M MOON! And I'm her sister… I felt very unloved… you know whatever we're cool now so WHO CARES? The past is in the paaaaaaaaaaaaaast! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! Actually never mind I dunno if that is copyright or not…**

**Okay anyway love you guys and—**

**Rainwing127: *flies in as a giant blue peacock-dragon* 'Sup. All you lovelies that know me, plus those that don't:**

**The story is called 'Of stars, dragons and PVP'. Look it up **

**I'M SORRY! I didn't mean it! Plz don't flame, I made a dangerous promise.**

**I give you permission to use Star… you will have to magically summon my buddy if you want to use Blaze.**

**Okaaaaaaaay… Hi. Read and Review guys! And yeah, don't spam… SHE IS MY SISTER OKAY? I DON'T WANNA BE BLAMED FOR THAT STUFF…**

**~Gemstone**

_It all started when the sun came up_… actually that's wrong, Mr. Narrator. The sun never rises in The End. I think I'll take it from here.

I'm Thalia Redne. Yes, in case you were wondering, this story is about me. You probably know me better as Moon. There are a lot of things Star didn't tell you about me. Thankfully, I have plenty of time to tell. Star never told you where we came from, did she? Well, she's from the End. I'll put it plain and simple, just like that. Me, it's a little more complicated. I'm half-dragon, but technically, I'm a valid breed. I'm half-dragon, half-elf. Those are generally called Silverwings, elven dragons. I think Star technically came from the Aether—long story, I'll let her tell that one—but she lived in The End most of her life, with me and my dad, EnderKing. Oh, I didn't mention I was a princess? Well, yes I am, as a matter of fact. From here, it gets a little complicated_. __**Get out of the way, Thals. I think I can take this for a little bit. You see, her parents were the king of the End, plus the queen of the elves. Not very common, but it has happened before. There were some perfect years of Thals going between kingdoms and being an innocent little dragon-girl, but all of that has to change eventually. Alright, back to you Moon**__._ Wow, Star, thank you for being a spoiler. I'm kidding. So, yes, I'm a double-sided princess. Yeah. Star makes my journey sound a lot more heroic—_**is that my cue, Moony dear? Meh, I'll take it. Yes, Moon was pulled into a war. A war between the Aether and the End. That's where I come in. A peace offering, in the form of a thirteen-year-old Aether dragon. Little did either of us know, Moon's solution to the battle would affect us both greatly.**_Yup. You know what happened; later on we became best friends. But before, I took a journey. It was a really long journey. I'll have to tell you the history of us Silverwings so you know why.

Silverwings were the second ever breed of dragon, right after the Ender dragon. It took hundreds of years, but the entire variety of dragon breeds came to life… and they were jealous. All dragons have the same powers, you know. Echolocation, telepathy, a breath weapon, a human form, and they're friends with the Mobs. Silverwings… they were different. Being half-elf, they had more powers—they could speak to plants, they were natural archers, they had a natural way with the animals… they were nature-born, and they had the regular dragon abilities, too. And oh, were the dragons jealous. All of the dragon breeds (excluding Silverwings and Milkywings [Star's breed—they're soft—no offense Star]) had a meeting. And they agreed to exterminate the Silverwings. It took a REALLY long time, but every last Silverwing was hunted down and killed, and five hundred years later, WHOOPS! There I am!

For a little bit, I just wandered between worlds. I didn't belong with the elves. I didn't belong with the Ender dragons. Plus, the Ender dragons wanted my blood. I resided to living alone in a small house in the Shadowolf Woods. I live alone, with my animals, of course. AND THEN Star showed up, about five years after I started living there.

_**Yay my turn! Anyway, we were both about thirteen at the time, and I had just been brought down from the Aether to end the elf war. Suddenly, I'm whisked away to some hut in the middle of the woods. Great fun, that was**__. _Yeah, yeah. But that's part of the story. For the story, it actually begins at my house. I was off to play the Hunger Games. I do have a passion for the Hunger Games. You see, before I decided to live alone in a small house in the woods, I was taken in by a small village of monks in a desert. The town was circled around an oasis. The monks were very kind to me, gave me a bird, Peregrine, he's green. They gave me a home (although most are particularly small, as was mine) with a comfortable bed, a crafting table, a furnace, a stonecutter, and some chests. Within it lived me, Peregrine, and a dog they gifted to me. His name is Shadow.

One day, a gang of bandits burned the small little village, Aqua Arbor Villa, 'Water Tree Village' in Latin. Me, Pippin (Peregrine), and Shadow escaped, but the villagers perished in the fire. Ever since, I've been hunting down those burglars in the Hunger Games. But it's a big world. I dunno if I'll ever find them.

So now, the story begins. There will be no more narrations from Star, it is just me (and, you know, the other characters—Herobrine—Star—Notch—all those cool people excluding Star) telling you the story of MY life as a Silverwing. I know, in Star's POV, I seem like a regular, half-elf dragon, a regular Silverwing. But deep under, I'm truly much more complicated than that. I've been through way too much. You can't call it that anymore.

I know a kid named Ray. She is my companion in this journey, my best friend besides the friends I made when I met Star. Ray's blind. She's a dragon, too. Her breed is known as the Ghostscales. They're pretty cool. It is really unusual for a Ghostscale to be born blind, but Ray found a way to get by it all. You see, Ghostscales bond with the Earth. Ray was raised by giant moles. What do I have to say to that? Minecraftia is a freaking weird place. Anyway, Ray learned to bond with the Earth like the ancient Ghostscales did. All of the dragons have secret powers that can be earned by a good deed or something, I think. Anyway, the Earth lets Ray see. It is really complicated, so I'll let her tell you, just this once, Ray. **_Wow, thanks, Thalia. I'm being sarcastic, stop glaring at me. Anyway, yeah, I'm blind. It's really hard to explain how I do see, like Thalia explained to you. But I'll give it a shot. The earth sends me images of my surrounding, sort of. It isn't in color, just black-and-white, so I'm color-blind, too, I guess. The images aren't like your black-and-white photos, they're not in detail, but it's enough so I can see what my surroundings are. Do you get the idea? _**Yeah, we do. Thanks, Ray. Anyway, now, the story starts. Like I said, it begins me my little cottage, the place I call home.

I gulped down a lemon-lime smoothie, earning a brain freeze. I was already dressed in a one-shoulder black tee with the words in silver lettering _If You're Happy and You Know It Clap Your… Oh _and a picture of a green tyrannosaurus rex trying to clap his hands. Along with that I wore skinny jeans, black sneakers, my Harry Potter glasses, and a black baseball cap worn backwards on my head.

Up to my rep. Definitely.

I run outside and jump on one of my trusty steeds, a brown-and-white paint named SpottyMcG. I nudged my heels into her sides and galloped through the woods. My hair, bound in its Katniss braid, flew behind me. I leaned forward expectantly, and SpottyMcG sped up. I could have jumped on any other horse, but SpottyMcG was closest. My cap near flew off my head, and I hurriedly situated it firmly back on. I galloped through the forest for a couple hours until finally arriving at the Hunger Games Skyscraper. I stopped just inside the forest and tied SpottyMcG to a tree well concealed in some bushes, then wandered to the front desk of the building.

I'm good friends with the clerks here. The line wasn't as long as it had been the past couple of days, and I was up to the desk in five minutes. "Next!" called a woman behind horn-rimmed glasses, her eyes flicking across her laptop screen. "Hi," I greeted cheerfully. Pretty much nobody knows that I'm a Silverwing, and I intend to keep it that way. "Hello, Thalia!" smiled the woman, Sasha. I grinned. "There any spots on the Forest Map?" Sasha checked her records. "One. You want in, I suppose?" I nodded and grinned. The Forest Map was my favorite route in the entire list of choices.

I walked over to the portal labeled FOREST MAP PORTAL and stepped in. Emerald swirls obscured my vision for several seconds before I could see again. I was standing on a block, facing the Cornucopia. I stared around. I didn't see anybody who I recognized, besides… START! I jumped and began sprinting towards the Cornucopia. I nearly ran into some chests. I hurled one open. A bone. Wonderful. I flipped open a second. A wolf spawn egg. Convenient. I whirled around and ran for the woods, clutching my spawn egg and bone. The first huge Redwood I came by I scaled, finding a large nook in between the branches where I rested. I threw down my spawn egg and out came a large gray wolf. I gave it the bone. It sat down. It was mine. I decided to call him Eradous. I climbed back down and took off running, Eradous teleporting every ten seconds or so.

Names flashed in the corner of my eye. _A bounty of 3,000 diamonds has been put on SkythekidRS's head. A bounty of 3,550 diamonds has been put on BajanCandian's head. A bounty of 2,900 diamonds has been put on Deadlox's head. A bounty of 3,015 diamonds has been put on Moonywolfy's head. _Oh, well, thanks. I'm Moonywolfy. This person wasn't making things easy for me. I stopped and walked for a while, absently patting Eradous's head. _Deadlox was stabbed by Hacksource. _Yikes. This seemed pretty close to me. I felt a cold tingle go down my neck as I felt a sword pressed against my back. Eradous barked in alarm. Another bark answered. More people had wolves, then.

_Hacksource was stabbed by JettRay. _Phew. JettRay is a close friend of mine, Ray Jet Elacstsohg. All princes and princesses of the Aether, Nether, or End have the last name of their species. However, most dragons use their last names backwards, like me. My full name is Thalia Sky Ender. Ray's is Ray Jet Ghostscale. I whirled around to see Ray, her ghostly white hair in a braid identical to mine, hueless, cloudy eyes managing to look smug. To the last name thing, I'm an exception, since I'm the last Silverwing.

I grin, relieved, at Ray. "Thanks," I say. So I did see her at the Cornucopia. Ray tosses me a bow. "I know you prefer them," she said. Ray had her preferable weapon, a knife. This one was iron. "Wanna scratch out our initials in the tree?" joked Ray. It was only half-joking. We do it on the nearest tree, every Games, wherever we killed somebody. I nod, mock seriousness shrouding my face.

Ray goes first, using her knife to scratch initials. After Eradous killed Hacksource's wolf, I made him sit so he wouldn't go wandering off and get himself killed. Ray finishes and tosses me the knife. I examine her handiwork. Nothing special, just _R.J.E. _I scratch my initials right below hers: _T.S.R._ They aren't our real initials, but we use them most of the time. "So, you got a wolf?" Ray asked the obvious. "Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious. Didn't you get one?" Ray shook her head, mournfully glancing at Eradous. "Nah. I got an ocelot. Took me ten minutes to tame the stupid thing," she replied, gesturing at a black cat beside her. It looked at Eradous cautiously through clear blue eyes. "What did you name it?" I asked. Not one animal ever goes unnamed by Ray and me. "Oakelyous." Ray stares once again at the cat, Oakelyous. "Useless thing," she muttered. "Only scare off creepers."

I struggled not to laugh when I saw the expression on Oakelyous's face. "This is Eradous," I said, gesturing the wolf. _Death match in 10…_ "Well, that's convenient," said Ray, grabbing a rock to sharpen her knife. She threw me a quiver full of arrows.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_DEATH MATCH!_

Hazy grayness filled my eyes, and it was a couple seconds before it cleared. I was standing next to the Cornucopia, Ray about ten meters to my right. I drew my bow. Eradous was beside me. I glanced at Ray again. There was Oakelyous, sure enough. The poor cat would probably die in the Match. I shot one kid in the back. One kid right between the eyes. They both exploded into their things. I ran to the center of the Cornucopia to get a better shot when: _JettRay was stabbed by BajanCanadian._ "No!" I roared, and shot my arrow right at Mitch. Gone. The last guy was the guy with the headphones. We aimed and shot at the same time.

I guess my homemade arrows were stronger than his, because my arrow split his in half and kept on target, never wavering. _Deadlox was sniped by Moonywolfy. _Fireworks. Dark, hazy grayness. And then I was back in the Games common room, high-fiving Ray. Eradous was beside me. My bow was gone, but I was glad I got to keep Eradous. I was walking out the door behind Ray when I saw the cat. Oakelyous. I was sure I had seen him run over the edge in the Games. Positive. "Ray? Why is Oakelyous with you?" Ray glanced down at the cat. "Guess he survived." But she sounded as puzzled as I was.

Oakelyous was dead. I was sure of it. But here he was, gazing at me through his eerie blue eyes, black fur as vibrant as ever. And one question lingered in my mind about Oakelyous the cat: _How did he survive?_

**Don, don, don! Don't worry; Oakelyous isn't evil… not exactly, anyway… He won't hurt Thalia and Ray. Well, Ray, specifically. Enough about Oakelyous. I'm sorry for the cliffy guys, I really am. Well, no, not really, but… Oh yeah, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all. Guess who Oakelyous really is in the reviews. Or maybe he did just really survive. You choose. Please guess in the comments. I love you all,**

**~Gemstone**


	2. the Bacca War

**AAAAAAND I'm back with another chappie of the Silverwing! Things get serious in this. Thalia almost gets murdered and yeah… good stuff… You will also learn more about the dragon background, like the different types—the Nether dragons, the Aether dragons, the Overworld dragons, the Cave dragons… enough about dragons already. Onto the story! Review, enjoy, and review!**

**~Gemstone**

The Nether dragons have a constant war going on with the Baccas. The Bacca War, I think it was called. Everybody thinks it is a big monument of history, but here is the story in a nutshell: the Nether dragons were attacked by the Baccas because one big, bad leader had a grudge against the Nether dragons and it started the war. Bing bang boom. And the dragons always get all the blame? Yeah, well, I don't think people should much dwell on that kind of stuff… dampens the mood… I once heard (before I met her, of course) Star, actually, in the Games, talking about the Bacca War. "It really affected the way Baccas look at dragons. The Nether dragons should be ashamed." Oh well. Maybe it should affect the way dragons look at Baccas. Baccas killed thousands of dragons too, although it doesn't say _that_ in the history books, does it? Only Ray knows my opinion about the Bacca War though. I don't tell anyone else, because they would be like "But it is so important!" I'm sorry if you think it is important, it just isn't much to me.

Maybe because Ray is a Nether dragon. Well her species is from the Nether anyway. Ghostscales naturally live there and naturally hate the Baccas. The War wasn't too long ago; not really. I met Jerome before I knew who he was. I'll tell you about that encounter; not very subtle, no.

Ray and I were walking through a local forest, Greenpines, when we heard voices. "And then I threw my axe at the leader, and he called of his army of Nether dragons. Yeah, I stopped the War," boasted the voice. Before I knew what was happening, Ray had pulled me over to the group of boys. It was a rather large group of boys. Just boys. "The  
>Nether dragons are probably still nursing wounds because they crossed paths with the Baccas," jeered a rather large teenage Bacca. "Yeah, well, maybe the Baccas should still be nursing theirs," Ray retorted suddenly and without warning. I tugged her arm nervously. "JettRay," observed the Bacca. Ray didn't care. She was glaring at the Bacca from under her white bangs, cloudy, colorless eyes glowering. The only thing that kept her from pouncing on him was me holding her back by the arm.<p>

"No, the Nether dragons are to blame—" this time, he was cut off by a furious roar from Ray. With a tug, I was thrown backwards as she pulled free and her amulet was thrown off. "Ray!" I yelled as she leapt onto the white-faced Bacca. His friends scattered. "You vermin!" screamed the Bacca at Ray. _You vermin, _grunted the large Ghostscale who was Ray. "Seriously, Ray, knock it off!" I cried, already horrified that Ray had been so angry as to show herself. _But whyyyyyyyyyyy? I'm having so much fun, _Ray complained. Ray can make a joke out of anything, although I'm not sure she was joking. "JettRay, you get your hide over here right now," I ordered her sternly. We had earlier made a pact as kids not to turn dragon unless emergency. This _not _an emergency. _Give it up, Thals,_ Ray growled. _Just because you're the last Silverwing doesn't mean you have to go all commando on me. Doesn't mean you've got the right, either, _she added on. I seethed in my mind, but let it go. She was kind of right, anyway. "I swear I'll do it too," I warned. Turning Silverwing wouldn't have been my first choice, but what could I do, anyway? Ray was not making this easy for me. _I had no intention to. _Shut up, Ray. I'm sharing this fabulous memory of subtleness. _Stop being sarcastic. _Oh, and you're not sarcastic all the time. _Sarcastic is my style. You're… not built for that kind of stuff. _Um, okay. Can we get back to the story now? _Sure. _Thank you.

Anyway, Ray wasn't budging. _You do whatever, Thalia, I am not moving from this spot until this stupid Bacca stops whimpering and lets me bite his head off. Oh, stop whimpering, Bacca. You deserve it if you really killed Heroshine. You know, you're in for a double whammy if you actually did, because he was my dad. _Oh, did I forget to mention Ray is a princess too? Well, she is. Wonderful, huh? Two princesses and a wyvern prince traveling the countryside in search of Kinkajou, the last Witherwing. How coincidental. Anyway, I remained true to my word. I tore of my pendant and grew to my true form (which is freaking awesome), silver scales gleaming. I roared at Ray menacingly. _You do know that since I'm a dragon, too, that doesn't work, right? It only makes this guy whimper more. Should I bite his head off now, so we don't waste time? _Ray asked skeptically, peering again at the Bacca. I reminded myself of the barbaric deeds the Baccas had done, that Ray deserved this, and that she deserved it more than anyone. But the scared, helpless look of the teenage Bacca stopped me. I've always been a softie for helpless people. _You can, but only if you let him up and only if he stays to fight, _I decided. Ray frowned at me, glaring through sightless, cloudy eyes.

_Fine, but I wasn't asking your permission anyway, _she hissed. Whenever we are in dragon form, we speak through telepathy, because we cannot speak. More like projecting our thoughts, now that I think about it. I growled at Ray, but realized her point. She _hadn't _been asking my permission. She would have done whether I said she could or not. So what was the point of bossing her around? I felt a stab of guilt as I realized I was trying to become a leader figure. Some leader I'd make. Ray would be better at it than me. _True. _Seriously, Ray, shut up.

Ray lifted her claws and the Bacca bolted, without his axe. Well, that took care of that. Ray growled at me again before turning human. I did the same. "That was stupid," I informed her hotly. "You would've done the same," Ray snapped at me. I thought about that. What if the Bacca's had attacked the Ender dragons and I was in the war and my father was killed?

I realized that what Ray had said was true. I would've done exactly what she just did.

Yep, that was the outcome of the Bacca War and Ray's feelings towards Baccas. Wonderful, right? _I told you sarcasm isn't your thing. _I swear, Ray… _Wait; let me say it for you: Shut up, Ray. _How'd you guess I was going to say that? _I have magical mind-reading powers. _Okay, you're right—sarcasm is your thing. 


	3. The Girl in the Woods

**I am seriously in the mood to type on this story today, gee whiz. I retyped chapter one, typed chapter two, and now I'm doing chapter three. I'm a whiz with fingers, guys. Love you all,**

**~Gemstone**

I rode back to the cottage on SpottyMcG with Ray and her horse, Eradous clutched in my arms and Oakelyous in Ray's. I kept glancing at the cat, searching for answers, but found nothing. Oakelyous stared back through glowing, eerie crystal blue eyes. He shifted several times in Ra's arms, getting comfortable. I saw my clearing in the distance. "Almost there," I told Ray, leaning forward on SpottyMcG. Ray nudged her steed, Flavius, with her heels, and he sped up. This was becoming a race! "I'll so beat you!" I called to Ray, sticking my tongue out playfully at her. "In your dreams," Ray called back.

Ray and Oakelyous kind of matched, with their creepy eyes. Oakelyous flicked his tail once, noticing that I was staring at him, and glared. I turned away, embarrassed, and realized I'd been scolded by a cat. Oh, what was Minecraftia coming to? SpottyMcG and Flavius were nose-to-nose. Sometimes SpottyMcG would inch ahead, sometimes Flavius would, but we reached the clearing with Flavius's nose a millimeter in front of SpottyMcG's.

"You win," I surrendered, laughing. Ray was laughing, too. She was sleeping over at my place today, and we were going to chill and relax. Hopefully. I wouldn't know. Oakelyous was scary. I dismounted SpottyMcG and put her with the other horses, and led Flavius there, too. "C'mon," I said, walking inside. That was the day Star showed up. Ray and I were sitting at my kitchen table, enjoying some cookies and milk, when there was a loud knock. I groaned. "I am so not dealing with angry Hunger Games people today!" but I got up, and Ray followed. I wrenched open the door angrily. There, standing and looking quite baffled, was a girl who looked about thirteen, my age. She had tan skin, white freckles, and white hair. She looked a heck of a lot like Ray, only Ray is pale. Other than that—spot-on identical. Ray couldn't tell, of course, but I stopped for a moment, so the girl spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Star. I'm really sorry for interrupting or whatever I did but I need directions…?" I raised an eyebrow. This girl definitely wasn't from around here. She faltered at the sight of Ray, giving me a chance to speak. "The city's that way." I pointed. Star nodded once. "Okay. I'm also looking for a girl named Thalia Ender. Know her?" I pressed my lips together, forming a hard line. Of course she was looking for me. Everybody is looking for me. How did she know my true last name? Maybe she is a dragon, too. "Nope, don't know her," I said, tight-lipped. "Good luck." And I closed the door.

Ray exploded the second we were back to the table. "What was _that?_ She just saunters up to the door, 'Hi, I need directions,' then says 'I'm looking for somebody named Thalia Ender, too.' How weird is that? We should follow her. I'm suspicious." Now that's something. Whenever Ray is suspicious, something is definitely up because she is close to never suspicious. "Okay, let's follow her," I agreed. Whenever Ray is cautious, she is often correct. I grabbed my bow, Zhamin, and drew an arrow. I told one of my wolves, Wynclawn, to come with us. Ray grabbed Oakelyous because she was afraid the dogs would eat him.

I led the way outside, hoping that she had left a trail. Bingo. I followed the footsteps into the forest. They went quite aways, then began to enlarge, turning toes into claws and turning four-footed. The animal was huge. Ray was bigger as a Ghostscale, but still… definitely dragon. Then the footprints ended. This was where she took off. Ray and I turned around and trekked back to my cottage. "Knew it," Ray said. "Maybe you shoulda told her that you're Thalia Ender, but I don't think so." I nodded, relieved that Ray approved of my choice as to not tell Star who I was. If she disapproved, she would jabber on and on about it all night. I put Wynclawn back with the wolves and we went back to the table, munching thoughtfully on chocolate chip cookies. The silence was eventually broken by a deep _mrow_ from Oakelyous.

I stared hard at the cat. Nothing seemed out of ordinary about him. He had black fur and blue eyes. Okay. So he was a cat. Whoopee. How Oakelyous had survived earlier that day startled and unnerved me. I had never seen it happen before. Usually, wolves survived the Games, but cats _never _did. I had been in plenty of Games my entire life, and yet I have never seen one cat make it out alive. Oakelyous… I don't know what happened.

Oakelyous hissed sharply at me and I adverted my gaze to my plate of cookies. Soon, Ray suggested we watch a movie. I agreed. Better to let a movie wash away my confusions for the night. But I still thought about the weird girl, Star, and Oakelyous, the Cat Who Lived. I barely remember watching _Mobzilla_ as I drifted slowly into sleep.

When I woke up, sunlight drifted through the blinds and Ray was still awake, focused on the TV. "Whatcha watching?" I asked, interested, propping myself up on my elbows. "The Haunting," Ray said. "You know, Legend of Herobrine." I nodded. The Haunting was one of my favorite shows. I watched as Drake and Armen ran through the icy tundra. I'd already seen this episode. Then my eyes strayed to Oakelyous. _He was awake too._ He seemed very interested in the Haunting. He shook his head slightly when Drake mentioned Herobrine being evil. I looked at him, confused.

Why did Oakelyous seem so interested in the Haunting: Legend of Herobrine? As I left the room to get some breakfast, I could swear I saw Oakelyous's eyes flash white.

**Don, don, don, don, don, don! Sorry again for the cliffy… not really, but tell me you **_**aren't **_**interested in Oakelyous right now. By the way, Oakelyous's name is pronounced oak-lee-is, if you didn't know. Who is Oakelyous, guys? Vote in the reviews! Oh, and #OakelyousPotter and #TheCatWhoLived. So funny, so funny… I love you all,**

**~Gemstone **


End file.
